Dex Stewart
Prince Dex, also known as the Masked Rider, is an alien superhero and the main protagonist of the series Saban's Masked Rider. He is able to transform in to the Masked Rider when Dex yells out the phrase "Ectophase Activate!", becoming the Masked Rider, an extraterrestrial fighting warrior in the grasshopper exoskeleton suit of armor. He is portrayed by T.J. Roberts. He is a prince of the planet Edenoi, homeworld of Zordon's robotic assistant Alpha 5, and of the current Masked Rider. The Masked Riders were the fabled guardians of Edenoi and its people. As with all his human-like race of Edenoites who evolved from insects, he possesses a gem on his forehead that channels various powers, including broadcasting his memories into thin air. Dex's grandfather, King Lexian, the displaced previous monarch of Edenoi, gave Prince Dex, his heir, the Masked Rider powers when the planet, back when was attacked by Count Dregon - Dex's uncle, and a tyrant who coveted the powers for himself. While the planet, once a lush green thriving world with its native citizens formerly artisans, fell, Dex continued to lead the resistance to fight his uncle's tyranny and save his homeworld. History ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' He encountered Planet Earth's Power Rangers during a battle upon arrival on his planet, where he initially thought they were working for his malevolent uncle Count Dregon. After a brief conflict, the heroes teamed up to take down the despotic villain's Plague Patrol and Cogwarts teleported from Dregon's Spiderbase spaceship. The Rangers and Dex departed as friends, but it was now clear that Dregon was turning his sights towards Earth and Dex would need to travel there to stop him. ''Masked Rider'' Dex originates from the fallen planet of Edenoi. On Edenoi, he is its prince and his grandfather is the king. In Edenoi's royal family, the powers of the Masked Rider are passed down from generation to generation. Prince Dex is the next heir to the throne of Edenoi and to the power of the Masked Rider. As the current Masked Rider, Dex is sent to Earth to stop his evil uncle, Count Dregon, from enslaving the Earthlings. He is adopted by the Stewarts and tries to interact with Earth's American culture under his new name "Dex Stewart". Dex has many capabilities only Edenoites possesses unlike Earthlings. He can materialize a crystal on his forehead to transmit his thoughts to others, use it to scan and x-ray, and sense nearby danger, he can also emit a high pitched noise which can knock out nearby lifeforms. Dex has superhuman strength, super-speed, and telekinetic abilities. While trying to blend in, he appears unusual to everyone else on Earth. Gallery Dex Stewart.jpg|Dex Stewart See Also *Kotaro Minami - his Japanese counterpart in Kamen Rider BLACK RX. *Masaru Aso - his Japanese counterpart in Kamen Rider ZO. *Kouji Segawa - his Japanese counterpart in Kamen Rider J. Navigation Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Envious Category:Related to Villain Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Wise Category:Pacifists Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Category:Telekinetics Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:One-Man Army Category:Wrathful Category:Magic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Category:Superheroes Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Chaste Category:Egalitarian Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Betrayed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Defectors